


A Visit to the Seamstress

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fetish, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Porn, Porn With Plot, a lil more than that actually i am a fat fetish writer after all, theyre kinda chonky in different ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Elven Advisor Kanan is outgrowing her clothes, so she takes a visit to her favorite little seamstress to get them all fixed up.
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Matsuura Kanan
Kudos: 6





	A Visit to the Seamstress

Advisor Kanan of Numazin wasn’t the biggest elf to exist in her lands ruled over by the two bountiful queens Riko and Mari, but she wasn’t one to be called thin and frail. In fact, because of how plentiful the harvests this year were, she was just so happening to put on weight. Because of this, the robes she wore, adorned with beautiful, hand-crafted patterns of gold and emerald -- were starting to get too tight. The sash that was originally tied around her waist when she was at a thinner weight was long gone, although kept, it was just too uncomfortable, along with the jewelry that adorned her neck once. Every time she stepped out of the royal castle, she could feel many of the other elven maiden’s staring at her rear as she passed by, the tight garb leaving her humongous ass on display for the entire city to see.

At the very least, it was embarrassing. Kanan didn’t mind being fawned over by women, but it was at the point where she was starting to get uncomfortable! She just wanted to walk down the street to the market without making fifty women faint in the process. 

Kanan had decided to take a visit to the city’s most renowned seamstress that worked within Riko and Mari’s walls, known by the name of Ruby -- Duchess Dia’s adorable, sweet little sister, and one of the many reasons Dia constantly came to their paradise. 

It wasn’t going to be easy for Kanan, no, no -- ever since she had seen Ruby, she had most certainly developed some sort of… feelings for the seamstress. Whenever Ruby’s chubby cheeks would light up with a smile, Kanan’s heart would skip a beat or two. Being the stubborn elf that she was, Kanan didn’t want to make this obvious, and actively tried to avoid her. Which was only going to make things awkward, at least, she thought.

Kanan took a deep breath and knocked on the tall and wide door in front of her.

“Lady Ruby?” Kanan called, gently opening the door. 

There Ruby was, sewing away. Kanan had forgotten that the Queens’ of the land had requested new robes for themselves, which of course would take up much of Ruby’s time -- the tiny elf seemed focused, magic working all around her to sew the large garments. 

Kanan smiled, seeing Ruby so engrossed in her work. “Ruby?”

“P-PIIGII--!!” Ruby screamed, all of her work in the air starting to fall from the shock, but she quickly cast a spell and saved all of her work from falling onto the floor. “A-Ah, ah! Miss Kanan!” 

“Ah, careful there. Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle ya’.”

Ruby shook her head. “I-It’s no problem at all! It’s been so long since I’ve…” her face flushed as red as her hair, “seen… you…” 

Kanan laughed. “Ahaha… sorry about that.”

“N-No! I’m glad to see you back! I understand you’ve been busy! What can I help you with?” Ruby stood up, her chest bouncing slightly as she did so.

Ruby had always been on the smaller side, which was funny to Kanan, considering how fat Dia was, but as of right now, she was quickly catching up to her sister, her taut tummy pressing up against her robes, her hips quickly filling in the sides of her long cloak, her… 

Kanan gulped, her eyes drifting down to Ruby’s breasts, which had to have been the biggest part of her. “I… um, was wondering, if you could… tailor my robes… and fix my jewelry to be… bigger…”

As innocent as ever, Ruby doesn’t question Kanan’s stares. “Oh, o-of course! That’s what I’m here for, after all… just let me get your new measurements, ok?” she happily smiled, a measuring tape magically drifting closer to Kanan. “Could you get naked for me?”

“.....Huh?”

“I-I need you naked to take measurements…”

“Ah.” Kanan could’ve died right there. “Okay.” Off came Kanan’s tightly-fitted jewelry, and then her robe, and then anything underneath…

Kanan could have died right there. Her face must have been redder than the reddest cherries! But somehow, Ruby didn’t even bat an eye, and calmly took the ever-growing elfs’ measurements.

“Mm… got them!” Ruby smiled, sending her note and the measuring tape away. She was about to turn around until her eyes caught onto something…

The smallest dribble of white, creamy milk dripping from Kanan’s nipple. Raising a brow, Ruby turned her body back to Kanan.

“Need some... So- some- um, help with that, Kanan...? Ehehe…” 

“Huh? Uh, no- this- this happens all the time!” Kanan tried to cover her breasts, but her arms were quickly grabbed by Ruby. Maybe she wasn’t so innocent anymore. “I-It’s normal, so-”

“So cute…” Ruby mumbled, her eyes not leaving Kanan’s nipples. 

For some reason, Kanan found herself… frozen in place. Even if she tried to move her arms, or to squirm away, she couldn’t…

Ruby latched onto one of Kanan’s now leaking nipples, and gently suckled on her tit, moving one hand to the advisor’s free breast, kneading and groping at it. 

Kanan bit her lip in an attempt to hold in her moans, but ultimately failed, the sweetest, quietest moans escaping from her lips. She couldn’t even look down at Ruby, because if she did, she would simply drop dead from embarrassment!

...But she ended up doing it anyways, being drawn by Ruby’s cute little noises. Her hand raised to reach Ruby's head, and Ruby replied by nudging Kanan’s palm with her head. 

“R-Ruby…” Kanan lovingly pet her.

A few minutes more and Kanan’s left tit was completely emptied, and when Ruby moved to the next, there was an audible slosh with her step. Kanan could feel the tiny elven girl’s belly press against her, now swollen past her fat with milk. 

“It’s s-shoo creamy…” Ruby said with a mouthful of milk, only stopping her suckling to say that, then continued on. Free fingers toyed with Kanan’s other still-sensitive nipple.

Kanan was going to go insane. Her thighs squeezed together, her eyes shut… was she really this submissive? With a girl like Ruby? 

Ruby’s lips came off of Kanan’s nipple with a pop. “O-Oooh… I’m so full…” she leaned back onto the wall, her belly distended. “I wonder h-how big your milk is going to make me,” Ruby giggled, “you should let me drink more often, Kanan!” she finished with a smile.

“Ah.” That was all Kanan could muster out. “Su- sure! How could I deny you…”

“...Do you want to try some of mine?” Ruby smirked, hands pulling her top in between her breasts, letting her monstrous tits fall from their captivity. 

Kanan was positive that she was going to be doing more than just sucking on Ruby’s fat tits. She was going to need a big meal after all of this.


End file.
